11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
Magic (魔術 Majutsu) is a prominent theme in the world of 11eyes. Overview Magic is formed on the basis of manipulating the mana flow from a certain source (i.e. within one's body) through the use of runes. Different from science, which involves interfering with the component of objects through scientific means, magic involves interfering with the souls of objects through mana manipulation, which would in turn affect the component as well. The main objective of magic is to unveil secrets of the world by discovering rules of magic. Types of magic Traditional magic The use of tradition magic is mainly based on manipulating the mana in grimoires through incantation. Experienced magi can use highs-peed chanting to reduce the spell casting time, and a rare selected few can even skip the incantation completely, allowing the opponent no time to predict the attack. However, a full incantation is still a requirement to release magic at maximum output. Modern magic : Main article: Modern magic Modern magic is a new method to use magic invented by Kanji Amami. This method combines magic and science together, eliminating the faults of each side. Modern mages can use a modern device of choice to establish a server and access the magical plane. Terminology *'Magus' (魔術師 (マグス) Magusu; lit. "Magician" in Japanese): Magus is the term to indicate a Western magic users. *'Grimoire' (魔書 Masou; lit. "Magic Book"): A grimoire is a book that contains magical power, stored by magi of the old generations. The older the book, the stronger it is. *'Od' (生気 (オド) Odo; lit. "Pure Essence" in Japanese): The Od is the life force of a human being. The life force of each individual carries different traits. *'Salamander' (火精霊 (サラマンダー) Saramandaa; lit. Fire Spirit in Japanese): Salamander is the element of Fire. Kashagiri Hiromitsu, one of the Kusakabe Seven Swords, has the power of this element. *'Sylph' (風精霊 (シルフエ)　''Shirufue; lit. Wind Spirit'' in Japanese): Sylph is the element of Wind and Thunder. Best known user is Kanae Kuroshida, a dark arts user who is especially good at lightning-based spells. One of Misuzu's sword, Raikiri, also makes use ofof this element. *'Undine' (水精霊 (ウィンダ) Winda; lit. Water Spirit in Japanese): Undine is the element of Water and Ice. *'Gnome' (地精霊 (グノーメ) Gunoome; lit. Earth Spirit): Gnome is the element of Earth. *'Larva' (闇精霊 (ラルヴァ) Raruvaa; lit. Dark Spirit in Japanese): Larva is the element of Void and Darkness. From a scientific perspective, Larva can be considered the energy of antimatter, which annihilates other elements upon contact. Best known users are Walter Dietrich and Lieselotte Werckmeister. Lieselotte is a special case, since her existence originates from the power of the VoidStone, which contains 3000 year worth of dark power. *'Aether' (光精霊 (エーテル) Eeteru; lit. Light Spirit in Japanese): Aether is the element of Light. Best known user is Kukuri Tachibana; she is also a unique light user whose power represents 100% Aether level. It is explained by Misuzu Kusakabe that Aether is the origin of the other four elements (Salamander, Gnome, Sylph and Undine). In other words, Aether has potential to be converted into the those four. The conversion process is referred to by Shuu Amami as the contamination of Aether, as Aether being converted means that there are hardly any magi who can use pure Light magic. The sorcerer's stone, the goal that many alchemists seek to attain, is actually the crystallized form of pure Aether. This explained why Shuu was astounded by the presence of Abraxas, Kukuri's soul manifestation and guardian angel. In addition, Lieselotte stated that the Eye of Aeon, which was forged by high level sorcery, was originally used as a medium to crystallize pure Aether. As time passed, the Eye evolved into a substance that is neither physical nor spiritual. Trivia *Larva and Aether play the most important part in the series, but other elements are also briefly mentioned and eventually explained by Shuu in Hollow Mirror Field. Category:Magic